Olvidarte Jamás
by Nira Vancopoulos
Summary: A pasado un año desde aquel fatídico día en Atos y Milo decide ir al lugar donde la vio por última vez. Sidestory de la "Trilogía de Milo". Es necesario haber leido antes "El entrenamiento de Milo" y "Una Bella Amistad". Espero que les guste! n.n


**OLVIDARTE… JAMÁS**

-Nira… yo…

El santo dorado de Escorpión se encontraba en el borde del monte Atos. El fuerte viento que azotaba ese solitario lugar, ondeaba la blanca capa que colgaba de sus hombros y alborotaba su azulado y largo cabello como si quisiese lanzarlo a las profundidades, sin embargo, el caballero permanecía estable en su lugar, sin que la fuerza del aire siquiera lo moviese un poco. Veía con tristeza el oscuro abismo que un año atrás se había tragado a quien fuera durante su entrenamiento su mejor y única amiga en Milos. Portaba su galante armadura como una muestra de respeto a su recuerdo, en su diestra traía una docena de blancos y bellos alcatraces que había arrancado de los jardines de la Fuente y en su izquierda la máscara que ella había usado la última vez que la vio.

Soltó un suspiro; a pesar del tiempo que ya había pasado desde aquel incidente en Atos, el ir ahí aún le provocaba un intenso dolor que le desgarraba dolorosamente el alma y el corazón. Sus apagados ojos turquesa estaban anegados de lágrimas, pero Milo aún no quería dejarlas salir, tragarse todo su dolor y encasillarlo dentro de sí sería su castigo por no haber podido ser capaz de salvarla; por no haber siquiera intentado persuadir al Patriarca de enviar a alguien más en su lugar.

-Perdóname, Nira… -habló a la nada con voz quebrada–, se suponía que yo debía protegerte…

Apretó con fuerza los gruesos tallos de los alcatraces en un intento por no llorar, pero nada pudo hacer por evitarlo, ese sufrimiento y esa culpa finalmente lograron que una solitaria lágrima rodara libremente por la tersa piel de su mejilla. A su mente regresó el cruel recuerdo de ella cayendo por ese mismo acantilado que él observaba, y escuchó nuevamente su grito desesperado y aterrado que evocaba su nombre pidiéndole ayuda y que menguaba conforme ella caía en la oscuridad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer con mayor frecuencia su decaído rostro y él, en un intento por detenerlas, cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó los dientes, sin embargo tal acto fue inútil, lo que sólo eran lágrimas pronto se convirtió en un silencioso sollozo que amenazaba con estallar en un fuerte llanto en cualquier momento si se descuidaba.

-El llorar es bueno para el alma, Nira…_ -_escuchó su propia voz más joven en su cabeza_–. Q_ue no te dé pena llorar frente a mí…

_Bajo las faldas del Profitis Ilia, los dos adolescentes bajo el cuidado y entrenamiento de Andro se encontraban parados uno frente al otro. La muchacha de larga cabellera rojiza miraba al suelo con tristeza sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de su negra mirada en el instante de verlo. El muchacho de azulada cabellera la miraba con tristeza, comprendía perfectamente su dolor y lo sentía, y por eso mismo sabía que el llorar le haría bien._

_-Nira… -le insistió el joven quien la sujetaba suavemente de los hombros._

_-Tú no entiendes, Milo… no me gusta que me veas llorar –respondió con voz quebrada y débil._

_-Creo que a nadie le gusta eso, pero entiende, necesitas desahogarte con alguien._

_-No quiero –Nira apretó los puños en su afán por detener ese llanto insensato que no sabía de momentos oportunos–. De verdad, no quiero._

_-Te hará bien, yo sé lo que te digo. Confía en mí, te lo pido –sin saber por qué, los ojos turquesa del aspirante a la armadura dorada de Escorpión se llenaron de aquel líquido amargo._

_-Milo…_

_Nira volteó a verlo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, situación que hizo que ella ya no fuera capaz de contenerse y se abalanzara a abrazarlo, estallando en un fuerte llanto. Milo le correspondió el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, dejando salir libremente aquellas amargas lágrimas de proceder incierto._

_-Pensé que esto ya lo había superado, que si te lo decía no pasaría nada, ¡pero como siempre me equivoqué! ¿Cómo le hiciste para lograr superar todo ese desprecio que tus padres te brindaron?... ¡dime cómo!…_

_-Aun no logro superarlo. Ya no duele tanto como antes, pero aun duele un poco…_

_-Entonces dime cómo lograste menguar ese dolor… yo lo intento, pero sigue siendo el mismo año tras año._

_-Aceptándolo –Nira volteó a verlo confundida por la respuesta–. Aceptando el hecho de que ellos no me quieren y que no me querrán nunca y seguir adelante. Además, tengo amigos que me han hecho ver que no estoy solo como yo creía, y me han demostrado que la felicidad sí existe. Los entrenamientos del maestro Andro también me han ayudado a olvidarlo._

_-Gracias, Milo. Gracias a Athena que te eligió para ser su santo de Escorpión y te puso en mi camino –Nira se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al aspirante a caballero. Milo le correspondió con una igual._

_-Sí, démosle las gracias a la diosa Athena por cruzar nuestros caminos, Nira, y roguémosle por que no los separe nunca._

_La sonrisa en sus labios se enanchó y pronto se convirtió en sonoras carcajadas que no expresaba otra cosa más que un alivio enorme al desahogarse el uno con el otro. Milo la abrazó por los hombros con su zurda y se fueron rumbo a la casa de Andro, su maestro…_

Milo ya no sollozaba, lloraba. Ni tampoco estaba en pie sino que se había dejado caer sobre sus rodillas y manos. Se odiaba a sí mismo, y si Andro lo odiaba, también se lo tenía bien merecido, ¡él era el único responsable de su muerte! Ni Utopía, ni Ares, ni el sumo pontífice. Él y sólo él era el culpable. "Si tan sólo hubiera saltado" era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Las cosas serían tan distintas si él hubiera saltado en el momento que su voz se extinguió. No habría dolor ni remordimientos. Ni sufrimientos ni culpas. Y lo más importante ¡ella estaría con vida, a su lado! Golpeó el suelo con sus puños y se maldijo una y otra vez por su estupidez. Porque eso era, un completo estúpido, un idiota…

-¡Un pésimo santo de Athena! –gritó con fuerza, completamente deshecho.

A su mente volvían esos bellos recuerdos que pasó a su lado y lo atormentaban sin compasión. Su tímida sonrisa. Su melancólica mirada. Su tristeza inherente. Su risa melodiosa. Su voz angelical… La extrañaba como un loco y deseaba más que nada volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Verla, escucharla, hablarle… decirle lo mucho que la quería. Lo mucho que la amaba.

-Perdóname. Juré protegerte; que cuidaría de ti y sin embargo… te he perdido. La verdad es, Nira, que si tú también me odias, desde donde quiera que estés, bien merecido lo tengo –se puso de pie y miró los maltratados tallos de los alcatraces con tristeza. Caminó hasta el borde del acantilado y observó su negrura que no parecía tener fin-. Viviré, por ti; y también por ti me convertiré en un mejor caballero de Athena de lo que soy ahora. Mi vida, mi mente, mi cosmos… todo lo que me hace ser quien soy te pertenece. Y aunque no estés a mi lado físicamente, siempre vivirás dentro de mí; en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón. La culpa que oprime mi alma será mi castigo por no protegerte como te lo prometí. Pero una cosa es segura, Nira, no importa el tiempo que pase ni lo que pase. Yo, olvidarte… jamás.

Milo dejó caer los doce alcatraces al abismo al mismo tiempo que una última lágrima resbalaba lenta por su mejilla. Se quedó ahí hasta que se perdieron en la impenetrable sombra, hizo una reverencia de despedida y se dio media vuelta, emprendiendo el camino de vuelta en la búsqueda de aquella chica de negra mirada.

**FIN**


End file.
